comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Eden
The Free Republic of Eden, also known as the Republic of Eden or Eden, is a country in the north of the Elder Mountains. It borders Urenia, Rephome, West Pahonnia, and Badgeria. Eden sells itself as a bastion of peace and civility in the geopolitical storm that is the Elder Mountains, as Eden is both staunchly neutral and maintains diplomatic communication and ties with all territories in the Elder Mountains. This non-aligned attitude has invited praise from international observers and frustration from Eden's neighbors, as states and territories on the left and the right seek to bring Eden to their side. This non-alignment and high political tolerance has also led to a crippled political administration, as almost every political ideology imaginable competes with each other for political influence and power in Eden. History Elder Mountain Native Republican Resistance Movements placeholder text The Opening of the Springtime of Nations placeholder text Survival and Coalescence placeholder text Post-Springtime Political Troubles placeholder text Modern Day placeholder text Politics Eden has a parliamentary republican system of government, and while there are several parliamentary systems of government around the world that function relatively well, Eden is unique for the sheer extent of its political gridlock. This is caused by the extremely low bar for forming a new party in Eden, as well as the lack of legal restrictions on what ideologies can be represented in government. This has led to a bizarre situation where everyone from Socialists to Liberals to Unitists has equal legal standing with each other. International observers expect that this situation cannot last forever, and that either Eden will have to reforms its parliament or be consumed by chaos. Current Prime Minister Scott Redmond is a member of the Left Liberal Party, and President Elijah O'Tracy is a member of the Center Union Party. The Political Organizations that currently have representation in the Eden Parliament include: * The Agricultural Union (AU): * The Center Union Party (CUP): * The Collectivist Party of Eden (CPE): * The Eden Accelerationist Front (EAF): With one member in the Eden Parliament, the Accerlerationist Front hardly has any political power. However, given that the Accelerationists of all people were able to gain one seat shows the sickness of the Eden system as the farthest of the right begin to gain sway. * The Intergralist-Republican Front (IRF): * The Left Liberal Party (LLP): * The National People's Party (NPP): * The National-Republican Front (of Eden) (NRFE): * The Occulist Social Party (OSP): * The Rephome Socialist Workers Party (RSWP): Seeks to unify Eden with Rephome. * The Right Liberal Party (RLP): * The Social Democratic People's Party (SDPP): * The Technate Unification Group (TUG): Seeks to unify Eden with Urenia. * The Workers Federal Party (WFP): Political Organizations that don't hold enough influence to be in the Eden Parliament include: * The Eden Collectivist Workers Party: * The West-Pahonnian Unification Alliance (WPUA): Economy placeholder text Culture placeholder text Military placeholder text Foreign Relations placeholder textCategory:Countries Category:The Elder Mountains Category:The Center